Yuki Kurohime
'First Name' Jun 'Last Name' Kurohime 'IMVU Name' Responsive 'Nicknames' The Eastern Witch Crimson Oni Kuro Butterfly 'Age' 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 120 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' The eccentricity of Jun confuses people because, her guidance of the people who come to her grants them a state of spiritual and greater awareness of great importance. Therefore, some of her resolutions are meaningless at first, but eventually the people realize reveals the truth of her wise advice. Though she acts lazy, sarcastic, bossy and annoying towards everyone, it's quite evident that she simply does not care about the wellbeing of people around her. Sometimes she uses her lecherous side to get what she wants. She also loves alcohol, which traduces in sending Watanuki to the drugstore everytime she's got a hangover. She is also a heavy smoker, and is rarely seen without her kiseru. Towards close friends, Jun shows a very different side of herself than when she is with a customer. With close friends, she is kinder and more open to them. She shares more opinions and thoughts with them. Though she is close with her friends, she still keeps serious feelings to herself, not wanting others to know her serious problems. Also, even though Yuko is sometimes open about her feelings towards others, her close friends can see that most of the time, her feelings aren't honest. The reason to why Yuko hides her feelings from others is unknown but it is thought to be because she doesn't want to get hurt or too attached, mostly because she knows that one day she will vanish. Apperance Jun is as a tall, thin woman with pale skin and long hair down to the back of her knees. She often dyes her hair on a whim so her real hair color is unknown. Her hair is cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer, reaching up to her jaw, and a layer at her hips and a final one at her knees. Her eye colour is usually red though sometimes it changes to purple or even a turquoise blue so it is suggested that she changes eye color by wearing contacts and so, her real eye colour is not known. She always wears a kimono at her home (though she would prefer to wear a more revealing outfit when she goes out in public) but she never wears the same thing twice. When Jun wears a kimono, she usually has accessories to accompany it. For example, if her kimono has a rose pattern with lace, she will wear a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet. Also, when she has the time, Yuko will style her hair is a neat yet creative fashion and will always decorate her hair with some sort of accessory such as coloured pins or chopsticks. Like her clothes, Yuko has never been seen with the same hair style other than letting her hair loose. On some occasions, the length of her hair is shorter than it looks. True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'What district do you live in?' She is currently in hiding. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Class' he owns a very obscure occult/Herb shop, That she runs off her estate She sells spells, Incense, Scented oils, Natural Cures/Beauty products and tells people fortunes. People question if Jun is actually a witch, because her fortunes and spells often have very obscure ways of coming true. Jun at some point in her life might been in training as a geisha but stopped for unknown reasons. She was highly skilled at the arts and still sells them for money, but usually her clients are inquiring about her poisons. But on the off chance Jun is actually hired for her geisha training Her talents are as follows. Instruments Biwa - The biwa is a Japanese short-necked fretted lute, often used in narrative storytelling. The biwa is the chosen instrument of Benten, goddess of music, eloquence, poetry, and education in Buddhism. It arrived in Japan in two forms. Since that time, the number of biwa types has more than quadrupled. Guilds supporting biwa players, particularly the biwa hoshi, helped proliferate biwa musical development for hundreds of years. Biwa hōshi performances overlapped with performances by other biwa players many years before heikyoko and continued until today. This overlap resulted in a rapid evolution of the biwa and its usage and made it one of the most popular instruments in Japan. Yet, in spite of its popularity, the Onin War and subsequent Warring States Period disrupted biwa tutelage and decreased the number of proficient users. With the abolition of Todo in the Meiji period, biwa players lost their patronage. Furthermore, reforms stemming from the Meiji Restoration led to massive, rapid industrialization and modernization. Japan modeled its development on Europe and the US, praising everything Western and condemning everything native. Traditions identifiably Japanese became associated with terms like backwards or primitive. Such associations even extended into areas like art and music, and the biwa. By the late 1940s, the biwa, a thoroughly Japanese tradition, was nearly completely abandoned for Western instruments; however, thanks to collaborative efforts by Japanese musicians, interest in the biwa is being revived. Japanese and foreign musicians alike have begun embracing traditional Japanese instruments, particularly the biwa, in their compositions. While blind biwa singers no longer dominate the biwa, many performers continue to use the instrument in traditional and modern ways. Koto - The koto is a traditional Japanese stringed musical instrument, similar to the Chinese zheng, the Mongolian yatga, the Korean gayageum and the Vietnamese đàn tranh. The koto is the national instrument of Japan. Koto are about 180 centimetres (71 in) length, and made from kiri wood (Paulownia tomentosa). They have 13 strings that are strung over 13 movable bridges along the width of the instrument, and there is also 17-string koto as a variant of the koto. Players can adjust the string pitches by moving the white bridges in the picture before playing, and use three finger picks (on thumb, index finger, and middle finger) to pluck the strings, otherwise known as plectra. Shamisen - The shamisen or samisen, also called sangen, is a three-stringed, Japanese musical instrument derived from the Chinese instrument sanxian. It is played with a plectrum called a bachi. The Japanese pronunciation is usually "shamisen" but sometimes "jamisen" when used as a suffix (e.g., Tsugaru-jamisen).1 (In western Japan, and often in Edo-period sources, it is sometimes "samisen." The construction of the shamisen varies in shape and size, depending on the genre in which it is used. The instrument used to accompany kabuki has a thin neck, facilitating the agile and virtuosic requirements of that genre. The instrument used to accompany puppet plays and folk songs has a longer and thicker neck to match the more robust music of those genres. Arts Flower Arranging Poetry Dance Singing Yuki's tears instantly solidify into priceless gems called hiruseki stones. She also has the strange ability, to turn various rocks and stones into priceless gems of her choosing, although the process is draining, and takes a lot of her energy. 'Fighting Style' Jun has no battle experince 'Chi Base' (Optional) N/a Chi Form N/a 'Weapon of Choice' N/a Allies/Enemies N/a 'Background' -To come- PeakHuman System Peak Human Wisdom The user of this ability possesses peak human wisdom wisdom: greater understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations then average members of their species, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements and actions in keeping with this understanding. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reason and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true coupled with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience. Peak Human Intelligence Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers. Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen